


勤巍

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	勤巍

罗勤耕被挂在身上的人近乎是蛮横的捧着脸从走廊一路索吻到房间内，他知道沈巍已经被情欲冲昏头脑，无论身旁人是不是他，沈巍都会扑上去。

但是此时此刻他身旁是罗勤耕，这就足够了。

沈巍胡乱的扯着自己的领带，眼睛半闭半睁着去亲吻罗勤耕的脸颊，但始终也没亲对地方，只是在他的脸颊和额头点了一把又一把的火，沈巍朝他伸出了手，他下意识的就把人揽进了怀里，掌心下是透过那人衣服传来的温度，烧的他掌心滚烫。

罗勤耕是真的很认真的在一颗一颗的解沈巍的扣子，可惜身下人已经受不住这种折磨，用手狠拽了一下自己的领口，扣子噼里啪啦的散落了一床，有几颗还咕噜咕噜的滚到了地上，被抱在的怀里的人一直都不老实，大腿蹭着身上人硬的发烫的性器，额头上挂着一层细密的汗，罗勤耕用指腹擦了擦，“是哪里不舒服吗”。

“哪里都不舒服”。

沈巍小声嘟囔着，歪着头盯了罗勤耕一会儿，然后直起身子翻了个身推着他躺倒在床上，两条长腿一跨坐在了他的身上，两人身下只隔着一层的薄薄的布料，罗勤耕躺着没动弹，任由沈巍扒了自己的衣服裤子，身上人似乎是累了，动作呆滞了几秒后软绵绵的趴在了他的身上，嘴唇擦着他的耳朵，声音黏黏糊糊的，“你快点，我好难受”。

“那你亲我一下”。

他皱了皱眉，把手指插进那人柔软的头发里随意缠绕在指尖把玩着，炽热的唇刚贴上去就被那人含着吸吮，罗勤耕的吻很温柔但是又不容抗拒，和他本人的性格很像。

沈夜的吻也是霸道的，但是是带着血腥味的。

好不容易夺回嘴唇使用权，沈巍气喘吁吁的趴在他的身上缓着神，罗勤耕刚想摸摸他的头发安抚安抚他，那人却像猫儿似的从他身上滑了下去，脑袋凑到了他最敏感的地方，脸颊蹭着他被内裤包裹着的发硬的性器，沈巍愣愣的盯着面前鼓鼓囊囊的一团，然后伸出舌尖轻舔了一下。

罗勤耕低声咒骂了一句，还没等伸出手把那人从自己身下拽过来，就被沈巍死死摁住了手。  
沈巍用牙齿咬着他的内裤，把他的内裤一点一点的褪了下来，昂扬的性器瞬间就弹到了他的脸上，他用脸颊蹭了蹭，然后就张开嘴把面前的性器吞了下去，两颊都已经被撑的鼓了起来也只能塞下去一个头，龟头顶着他的喉咙几乎把他逼出泪水，沈巍不常干这种事，也不得要领，只是用舌尖简单的在柱身打着转，但这足以让罗勤耕的火从身上烧到头顶。

操。

罗勤耕这次是真骂出声来了。

吞吐了几下之后嘴巴就开始发酸，但是嘴里的性器却始终是硬挺着，沈巍吐出了嘴里的性器，泪眼婆娑的看着罗勤耕，看起来委屈巴巴的，“我累了”。

“没关系”。

罗勤耕拽着沈巍的手腕把他拉了过来，翻身把他压在身下，把他的内裤脱下来之后就想去床头找润滑剂，沈巍握着他的手腕把他拉了回来，“不用了，直接进来吧”。

“可是你…”。

“不会”。

摸了摸他的穴口，果真已经是湿漉漉的一片，流出来的水润湿了他的指尖，硬的发烫的性器在他的穴口磨蹭了几下之后就顶了进去，进去的时候还算顺畅，等全根没入的时候才觉得有些难受，性器被包裹的太紧有些发疼。罗勤耕一只手揉捏着他的屁股，另一只手在他光滑的脊背上抚摸着，示意他放松一点，毕竟这么僵持着谁都不好受，沈巍的唇间露出几丝闷哼，身体稍微软了一点，罗勤耕用手箍着他的腰，快速的在那人柔软炙热的身体里横冲直撞起来。

他极少有这么失态的时候。

罗勤耕似乎是不想给他留喘息时间，操弄了几下之后便得了要领，在顶端蹭过某一点的时候，他的身体开始剧烈的颤抖，那个人自热也是注意到了这一点，顶着那一点开始大幅度的抽送起来，沈巍被撞的差点要跌下床，头皮发麻的感觉让他失了神，本来想拽着那人胳膊，却发现自己根本拽不到，只好用手死死攥着身下的床单。

他看不见罗勤耕的脸，只有一波又一波灭顶的快感在告诉他有人正在狠狠地操弄自己，这让沈巍很没有安全感。

“我..我想看着你的脸”。

罗勤耕愣了一下之后迅速反应过来，抱着他的身子给他翻了个面，沈巍刚转过来双臂就缠上了身前人的脖子，他极度渴望着对方的嘴唇，于是两个人的唇舌再次交缠在了一起，炽热的呼吸都打在了彼此的脸上。

身体里的那个点被狠狠操弄着，每次都是整根没入再整根拿出，那人近乎是粗鲁的顶撞着他的身体，沈巍爽的连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，所有的呻吟和疲倦都被吞进了对方不知疲倦的纠缠中，他觉得罗勤耕一定是想把自己操死在床上。

人不可貌相。

罗勤耕就是只披着羊皮的大灰狼。

两个人几乎是同时颤着身体射出来，在沈巍大脑一片空白之前他突然想起来要给沈夜打个电话，不过现在他也顾不上这些了，性爱过后的身体太过疲倦，沈巍半闭着眼昏昏欲睡，罗勤耕拍了拍他脸想让他起来洗个澡，但是怀里人根本不理他，甚至还翻了个身背对着他。

小孩子气。

罗勤耕笑笑，探过身子抓着那人的手亲了亲他的指尖，满意的看着那人的脸上染上一抹红晕。

陪在我身边吧，好不好。


End file.
